tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Grazia Lombardi
Grazia Lombardi (born 1983) is a minor character in The IT Files. Grazia is the daughter of a former Interpol supervisor, a former agent herself prior to joining the GRID unit of the ITEA. Biography Grazia was born in Rome, Italy, the youngest of six children. Grazia's mother is a home-maker while her father was an Interpol agent for most of her childhood. As child and through her adulthood Grazia had a love for American culture being a fan of 1950s rock and roll and American Football. She was and still is a die hard Green Bay Packers fan. Growing up Grazia was in awe and had great interest in her father's exploit as an Interpol agent. She vowed to one day become an great agent like her father. During her senior year in high school her father was involved in deep scandal involving corruption. Although nothing was proven to be true he still had to resign from his current position as branch supervisor. Determined to follow in her father's footsteps and clear her family's name Grazia continued her pursuit of her dream job. Upon graduating from university with a degree in international politics Grazia was recruited and hired by Interpol. The organization had been hesitant in hiring another Lombardi but was convinced by long time Lombardi supporter and friend Raymond Bishop that Grazia was a prime asset. Even though she was hired her time with Interpol was rocky at best as she was not trusted by fellow agents. Her superiors often questions her motives in joining even with Raymond closely watching her back, making sure she was treated fairly. However through diversity Grazia became one of the agencies finest investigators though this was never admitted by her bosses. Though she was one the best she was never up for promotion, awards or transfers to better posts. The best she has been able to manage is the rank of senior agent. Grazia however does not mind since she is just doing what she loves. Grazia spent all of her time with Interpol work her her local branch office in Rome, Italy. Erik Brink later was assigned to her office as the only American. Being a fan of American culture and football Grazia jumped at the chance to work with the newcomer. She had been a secret fan during Erik's college football days and had been dismayed that he did not go pro. For this she often worked Erik hard during his first few weeks in Italy. They two soon became inseparable friends and were the best team in the branch being nick-named "the brother and sister." Grazia was physically and emotionally attracted to Erik, and unbeknownst to her Erik felt the same way. Garzia never gave in to her attraction however as she didn't want to shame her family name. The more she and Erik work together the more sexual tension builds up between the two, but Garzia wouldn't have it any other way. Along with Erik Grazia was recruited by Sonia Castillo to be a member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency's GRID unit. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 38C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Foods: Hot Dogs, Large Pretzels * Common Attire: American Baseball Hats, American Football Jerseys, Leather Jackets Residence Grazia shares Apartment A above The Great Seal yoga studio in London with Tatiana Lebedev and Dianna Traynor. The apartment is located on the second floor of the building. Behind the main door is a small sitting area with a small table, two cushioned armchairs, a wall-mounted mirror and a shoe rack. Down the hallway leading away from the sitting area are a closet, bathroom and two bedrooms. A converted bedroom with a set of double doors is also in the hallway, right before it opens up. Beyond the hall is a wide open space with three tall windows that look out of the front of the building. The space contains a kitchen that is separated by an island and a living room that features two sofas, a lounger, a coffee table and an entertainment center. A few paces from the island is a dining area while a treadmill and weight-lifting machine sit in a corner. Special Skills * Investigative Knowledge, specifically psychological profiling and crime-scene analysis. * Political Knowledge, specifically international law and jurisdictions. * Undercover expertise, specializing in researching and creating false identities. * Bilingual, knowing Italian and English. Relationships GRID * Michael Bradford * Nicole Kao * Avrum Zurer * Erik Brink, also Friend * Yeardley Luxby Friends * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * Dianna Traynor, also Co-Worker and Roommate * Tatiana Lebedev, also Co-Worker and Roommate * Raymond Bishop Appearances * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Henry's Art Trivia * Grazia is based on American actress/model Tina Casciani. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA